Stirring the Flames
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Derek Hale is a loner, its no secret but when the first girl who's ever been able to challenge him returns to Beacon Hills will he give up his lone wolf ways for love? Reviews appreaciated. M for later sex and language
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story Ellen, of course does not exist on teen wolf… Um, Uncle Peter never turns evil, instead he died in the fire with the rest. Also, the story will start out T but it will definitely earn its M rating later on. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf of its characters!**

**Ellen**

My heart started to race when I saw the Beacon Hills sign. I can't believe we are finally back here again! This place holds so many memories for me. My dad's job requires him to move a lot so I've lived a lot of places but Beacon Hills was the place I liked best.

Everything in the house was already unpacked and unloaded thanks to my father's assistant so as soon as we arrived I went out to explore the town again. The first place I decided to go was to the Hale house. Laura used to babysit me. She was the person who introduced me to beer and she taught me how to fight. Most of the moves went to use on her little brother Derek. We had a love hate relationship meaning, we loved to hate each other.

Yeah, the Hale house was a fun place for me. Her Uncle Peter's scary stories and bonfires were to die for. Most people thought they were peculiar people but I didn't. I mean sure, they were a family of werewolves but they were cool.

As I approached the place where the house should be I realized that all that remained in its place was a charred building with no windows and barely a roof. What happened?

"What are you doing on my land!"

"Excuse me! I was just coming to visit a friend!"

"Well as you can see this person isn't here anymore… unless you're blind and dumb."

"You know what fuck you! Derek?"

"Ellen Jones."

"Yes, it's me. What…what happened?"

"There was a fire."

"Was everybody okay?"

"Only me and Laura survived."

"That's terrible… The kids too?"

"Everybody died. What are you even doing here?"

"My family just moved back I came to say hello… Is Laura around?"

"She's dead too."

"What?"

"Murdered. It was all over the news."

"I haven't been in the states. I've been in Japan…"

"Oh well. That's what happened. Are you going to be around? Shouldn't you be in college or something?"

"Shouldn't you? I'm uh… skipping the whole lecture and debt fest. I'm opening a bakery with my mom."

"Well… See you around."

**Derek**

Ellen Jones was the only girl who could ever kick my ass and she wasn't even a werewolf. She was only human but she could throw a mean punch. She did learn from the best though, Laura could always hold her own. Seeing the shock and hurt in her face when I told her what happened stirred up old emotions for me. My entire family is dead and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

I went into the charred shack I call a house. It used to be home but it's not anymore. All I can smell is burnt wood and the faint smell of blazed flesh. It's been years and still the odors are a constant reminder of how when I was away, at school pretending to be normal the rest of my family was dying at the hands of hunters and there's no way I can avenge them without dying myself.

**Ellen**

I was still dumbfounded over the news I got today. All of them…dead. I guess I have been gone for a while. Of course I have. I was thirteen when I left. It's been six years. I knew things would have changed but I never imagined they would have changed this much!

My mom cooked dinner but I wasn't really in the mood to eat. Instead I took a walk in the dark. It sounds dangerous and it might be but there's something relaxing about walking with your music in your ears and no light to aid your eyes. At least for me.

There was suddenly and overpowering sound behind me. Even over my music I heard what sounded like footsteps. I looked back and there was nothing. I kept walking and I heard them again. This time when I turned around I realized I was being accompanied by Derek. Seeing him gave me a startle so I ended up tripping over an uplifted tree root and falling on my ass.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Apparently I'm being scared to death by you! Is that what you do now? Creep up on people in the night to get them to trip and fall?"

"No… well not to get them to fall. Usually when I creep up on people in the night it's for another reason."

"Oh right… Your other half. How's that working out for you?"

"I'm alpha."

"Do you have a pack?"

"No."

"Then you're not an alpha."

He rolled his eyes at me and then he started staring at me again. Strangely, this is just like old times. He used to follow me everywhere. Usually it would be to throw bugs at me or kick me or something though.

"So why are you out here Hale?"

"Just walking in the dark. Thinking."

"Yeah… me too."

"About what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"So you don't have anyone?"

"Nope. I don't need anybody."

"I see… you're a lone wolf?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"When is the last time you even joked or had any kind of fun?"

"….."

**Derek**

I wasn't expecting to see Ellen walking but I wasn't surprised to see her there either. She always used to do it and I always used to follow her when I was younger. I was just interested in knowing where she was going. Who am I kidding back then I wanted to know her every move… I freaking wanted to know when her every breath was. I was one love sick puppy back then.

"So what do you do now?"

"Nothing."

"Then how do you survive?"

"Is that what I'm doing? I live off of my inheritance and I get money from doing odd jobs."

"Oh, you're a Mr. Fix it."

"Guess so. A bakery huh?"

"Yeah… nothing big. This town just doesn't have one so we are bringing one."

"Well I'm sure these cake eaters in this town will love that. What made your dad come back here?"

"He's retiring to something less demanding. He'll be working from home now and since this was always our favorite town… we moved back."

She smiled at me and something strange started to happen. I felt the urge to actually smile. I'd almost forgotten what smiling is. Ellen Jones has always entranced me and now that she's back I have the feeling that hasn't changed. Things are about to change for me in ways I've never expected. Do icy hearts ache when they are thawing out?

**Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this chapter Derek shows a softer and even more (gasp) **_**playful**_**… side. Hope you enjoy. Oh and another thing about this story… Scott was turned by just a wandering wolf and Derek helped him control his powers so that's why Stiles knows him =) **

**Ellen**

"So his entire family is gone?" Asked my mother with pity, disappointment and sadness in her voice.

I was telling her about the Hales. How they were all gone and she was in disbelief like I was. She's admitted a million times that I used to stay over there more than I stayed in my own house and it seemed like Derek was always somewhere lurking around wanting to be invited to dinner. My mom has always had a way in the kitchen. She has what I call… A chocolate thumb.

We rolled the dough for the cinnamon buns we were making in silence for a moment. She was thinking and I could tell. She had her "scheming" face on and I just bet it had everything to do with Derek and I dating. She's in a big hurry to marry me off.

"So I was thinking… You're nineteen, Derek should be about twenty. Why don't you two go out?" She asked with a sneaky and amused look on her face.

"Because mom, he's Derek and I just got back. I don't even know the guy. He could be a serial killer or an organ smuggler." I argued my defense weakly. It probably would have been better had I not even objected. She went back to scheming.

"Well… Let's have him over for dinner." She said in an almost giddy tone… too giddy in fact. It's what she does when she's trying to coerce me into seeing things her way.

"Fine." I said throwing in the towel.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Now invite him and… finish making the cinnamon buns, will you dear? I've got errands to run." She said while walking out of the kitchen, grabbing her keys and leaving me to deal with the doughy mess in our kitchen.

After popping to buns in the oven I went outside to water the plants and talk to them. Once I was outside however I nearly got scared half to death by the likes of Derek Hale once again. Geez, if he keeps this up I'm going to make him wear jingle bells so I can hear him coming.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack again!" I yelled excitedly.

"No actually, just returning your music player." He said in a calm and rather amused tone as he handed the IPod to me.

"Well… Thanks I would have missed this later." I said with as much sincere gratitude as I could find in my voice. I truly was thankful he returned it.

"So… I don't like dinner?" He asked sarcastically while he stared at me with his piercing gray eyes.

"You're a tough guy now so I just figured you wouldn't be interested in a family dinner." I answered as innocently as I could. His eyes said he didn't believe me though. "You could come if you'd like Derek." I finally said, giving up the fight.

"Great." He smirked cockily while he twisted his car keys around his finger. "I'll be here at seven." After reserving his spot at the dinner table he disappeared into thin air. I've almost forgotten how fast were people are. He's definitely grown into his powers.

**Derek**

I love sneaking up on Ellen. I still get the same rush I used to get when I was just a kid. Truthfully… I've been at her house since sunrise. We stayed up last night catching up in the woods and when I went home I felt strange. I couldn't get her out of my head so…when I saw the sun slipping into the sky I went to her house.

I don't like what's happening to me really. I feel the same way I did about Kate and that ended horribly. Even though Ellen is no hunter and she's definitely not a deceitful bitch… I just don't want to be that open and vulnerable again. The last time I fell in love… it got my family murdered by a psychopath… this time what will I lose for a little piece of happiness?

Everything is telling me to leave her alone and… be alone but I don't know if I can. I actually don't even think I want to. Why should I have to be scared of joy? I'm not scared of anything else… but I am scared of the one thing most people spend their entire lives trying to attain. Happiness.

I sat on the dock by Ellen's family's pond while I watched the ducks swimming by. It was peaceful.

"Ahh! Saved you life!" She yelled behind me while tapping my back lightly.

I heard her coming just like I heard every word she said this morning.

"Cinnamon rolls?" I asked hoping she would offer me one. Her mom's cooking is one thing that makes me feel… nice. At least it used to be and from the way this pastry smells it still is.

"Yup." She said briskly with a smart alecky tone.

She smirked at me and for a moment our eyes locked. I moved in closer wanting badly to kiss her but I chickened out. Derek Hale backed down. Instead I took a bite of her cinnamon bun and she smiled at me in disbelief before punching me in the arm. I didn't sting as bad as I remember…

"You could have just asked for one!" She yelled with that gorgeous smile still plastered on her face. She wasn't really angry. I could tell by the way her heart was beating.

"I implied that I wanted one. You didn't offer." I smiled at her while licking my fingers.

"Well… come on. My mom made a whole batch." She said before leading the way into the house.

That's when I heard a car outside. I looked to see that it was Stiles Stilinski. What is he doing here? The doorbell rang and Ellen ran to it. She came back in the kitchen with Stiles trailing her.

"Whoa, Derek what are you doing here? Ellen are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I do have a bad reputation and I may have threatened to behead Stiles a little too much for comfort.

"I'm fine Stiles. Derek is harmless. Couldn't hurt a fly." She said with sarcasm and laughter in her voice. She knows what I _could_ do but she also knows what I _won't_ do.

"Look Ellen… this guy is crazy!" he said with a bought of hysteria in his voice. Maybe threatening to rip out his throat wasn't the right thing to do.

"Look Stiles… I'm sorry I threatened to kill you all those times but you were being stupid and annoying." I apologized as sincerely as I could to the dweeb.

"Stiles pay no attention to Derek. Here my mom has the jams your dad asked for all packaged up. I'm sure these will be a hit at the police man's bake sale this weekend." She said cheerfully.

"Well actually… my dad will probably eat this entire box before it can make it to the sale. Thanks a lot Ellen and watch yourself…" He said, heeding Ellen before scooping up the box of jams and driving away.

When he left she didn't say anything she just shook her head at me and chuckled before coming around to sit beside me at her breakfast island. Things were silent for a minute as we both snacked on the warm gooey pastries until the phone rang. Ellen answered and the news didn't sound good. She dropped the phone and a look of disbelief covered her face.

"Everything okay?" I asked… she was still in a look of shock.

"My dad… he was burned alive." She said almost breathlessly. "I need to find the keys… where are the keys?" She asked tearfully as she looked around the kitchen for her keys. I saw them but I knew she didn't need to drive.

"You don't need to drive. I'll take you… I'll drive."

We got in my car and she cried all the way there. Once we arrived at the hospital she ran inside to the hospital room they had him in. I stayed outside. I hate hospitals. There are so many noises and heartbeats and every few seconds you hear one just stop. It's haunting to hear death.

**Ellen**

"Daddy please don't die! Please! I love you." I begged him as I cried. My mother had yet to arrive but she was on her way.

"Bear." He said weakly. I doubt he can talk much but he managed to whisper the nickname he's called me since before I can remember.

He handed me a necklace. It was gold and the insignia on it was a wolf. Which was a little strange. He looked me right in the eye as he passed it to me and then he flat lined. Doctors and nurses flooded in, pushing me out. My mother had just arrived. She was a total wreck too. When she tried to go in the room I heard them give her the news. They couldn't save him. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse a police officer came over to ask me some questions.

"Ma'am. I'm so sorry for your loss but… your father was at the Honeymoon hotel when this happened. We suspect he was meeting a mistress there. Do you have any idea who this would be?" He asked the question with no emotion on his face. He tried to look sympathetic but it didn't translate.

"No I don't. My father just died. Can please wait until he's in the ground to try and ruin his fucking name!" I yelled at the officer not caring that he was armed and that I could get arrested.

My father's dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I held the necklace in my hand. Why would he give this to me?

Unless it's a clue.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Let me know what you think. I hope this writing style was easier to follow than the one I previously used.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellen**

This entire thing has been a blur. I barely remember planning the funeral. I wasn't catatonic but I don't think I was there. I don't remember attending the wake really… I remember hugging a lot of people and seeing the closed casket before me but I don't really recall anything except crying and the funeral is where I really grew numb. I was sad… so I cried but inside I was burning up with the kind of numbness only forthcoming anger can provide.

I keep looking at the necklace my father gave me. This is the only clue I have about who could be his killer. I've talked to the clerk at the hotel and he didn't know anything. I've talked to anyone I thought would be involved and so far everybody either knows nothing… or they are just saying nothing.

I sat on the front row at the cemetery while the minister gave the eulogy. If my father's spirit was lingering then he'd know that I was going to avenge him. Whoever did this will pay…not only with their life, but first with their sanity because not only have they murdered my father… they've also destroyed my mother.

When the talking was over and they started lowering him into the ground, the angry numbness that kept my tears manageable was lifted and it was like I was just waking up. Pain hit me like I've never felt before. Nothing was surreal anymore. I knew this was real and it hurt. I sobbed out… knowing that I'd never see my father again. Knowing that instead of him dying from old age, surrounded by family and friends he was brutally burned and left for dead. The pain paralyzed me and I couldn't get up from the chair I was in. Not even as the guests cleared out. I couldn't move.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Derek standing there. I haven't seen him since that day at the hospital but that doesn't matter because I'm glad he's here now. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and helped me walk away from the plot. I couldn't stop looking back though… I just couldn't stop looking back.

**Derek**

We didn't say anything for the longest. We just sat in my car and watched the water. I knew there was nothing I could say to make her feel any better. I know this because I've been where she is. Encouraging words don't help, flowers don't help and neither do the hoards of people. Nothing can dull the pain of losing someone except maybe anger and I don't even have to know what she's thinking to know that she's angry because I can hear her heart beating.

"What's on your mind?" I asked in a low and cautious tone. I know she's angry and I don't want it directed at me.

"I'm just thinking." She said, her voice was trembling. "About the one million different ways I'm going to harm the person who owns this necklace before I kill them."

I looked at the pendant she was holding in her hand and I thought I was having a heart attack. I've seen that exact pendant before. All of the Argent's have one but I know that one specifically because I've watched sitting between two breasts when I was younger. You see that pendant belongs to the woman who I thought was my first real love, the first woman I fucked, and the first person to show me what deceit feels like. That pendant belongs to the person who killed my family… Kate Argent.

It would be a death sentence for Ellen to try anything. Yes, she can fight but these are hunters. They are specially trained the kill and if she's looking for Kate then she'll have to go through all of the other Argents and their flunkeys to get to her. That's why I haven't gotten revenge… it's nearly impossible. So I didn't say anything about the pendant even though I wanted to. I just wanted to protect Ellen. I didn't want her going on some suicide mission. I wanted her safe and in the land of the living. What good is she to her father's honor and memory if she's dead?

I just wonder what reason Kate had to kill Ellen's father. They are claiming he had a mistress…which I wouldn't be surprised if it was her, but why kill the guy? Was it over his wife or money? Was she pregnant? What could have made her set him on fire? Maybe he didn't do anything to deserve to be set on fire and that's just the sick way she likes to commit her killings. One thing stands clear though… Ellen's dad was one hundred percent human so Kate is breaking the Argent hunter's code but I guess ruthless bitches don't have a sense of honor.

**Ellen**

I lay my head on Derek's chest. I was actually starting to feel too heavy for my neck, which is odd. I guess I'm just tired or something though. These past few days have been tiring even though I've been mentally absent. Derek's arms wrapped around me, blanketing me against him and I felt so safe and secure.

When I woke up it was night and the moon was high in the sky. I was still lying on Derek and he was still awake surprisingly…or not. I've actually never seen him sleeping.

"How long was I out for?" I asked while I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"A few hours." He replied in a low even voice.

"It's getting late." I stated, hoping he would see that I was implying it was time for me to go home.

"Yeah, I should get you home. You should be with you mom." He said in a warm and understanding tone.

I buckled my seatbelt and he took me back to my house. Before getting out of the car I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Before I could say thank you he put his fingers to my lips to stop me. I guess I said everything I needed to say with my eyes.

I got in the house and I noticed my mother was packing her bags…

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked with worry and concern overpowering the words.

"I'm going to stay with your Aunties in Miami for a while. I just need to go. Please, I know it's a lot to ask baby but could you watch the house and go ahead and open the bakery? Please? It's what your daddy would want but I just can't." She pleaded, before the tears started to flow.

"I'm not as good as you. I can't open the bakery." I replied softly, hoping I'd appeal to her rational side.

"I'll leave the recipes Button. You can do it; I know you can do it. Please?" She asked me one last time. I couldn't say no.

"Okay Mama… Okay." I said tearfully as we embraced each other.

I helped her pack and then she and my aunts were heading the east coast. My mom needs to get away. I wish I were getting away too but I have a lot to do.

**Derek**

When I got back to my house I looked at the outside. I couldn't think about all the happy memories I had here as a kid growing up though. I could only think about the scene I witnessed when I came home from school that day. Laura and I were sent home early and nobody told us why until we reached house we called home. There were dozens of police officers and investigators around but the thing that stands out clearest of all in my memories of that day is how many body bags were being loaded into the back of the medical examiner's truck. Nobody lived… Even the little ones died and to my surprise they have little bags for them too. All I could smell was the odor of burnt wood and the awful stench of charred flesh and I knew each person's specific scent. I specifically knew which person was in which body bag and it drove me crazy!

When I walk through the halls all I think about it what their screams must have sounded like as the flames engulfed their innocent bodies, burning the flesh right off their bones and every time I go down to the basement all I see are the claw marks embedded into the fucking brick where they tried to claw their way of the this inferno. The worst part is that it was halfway my fault. I was young and dumb… I was in love with Kate but she used me. She used me to find out what time our family would be most unguarded. She'd ask me questions like "So is your uncle tired after working all night? Does he go to sleep during the day?" And I would answer her because I was young and naive and the questions seemed harmless… I didn't know she was picking me like a fucking lock for information so that she could hatch her sinister plan. I was just a stupid kid, fooled by a pretty face and a few sloppy fucks in the bushes. What killed me most though is that she confessed to killing my family and I didn't even ask her. I didn't even suspect her but she confessed because she wanted it to be known. She laughed about it before shooting me in the chest and leaving me for dead in the middle of the woods. After that I tried revenge. Laura died trying to get vengeance for our family and now I'm the last Hale left.

I walked into the house to try and clear my mind of all the sad thoughts and all the self hatred over being such a gullible kid. I worked on the inside of the house which I'm restoring. I decided to work on sanding the floor, that's a mindless task. I ended up losing my problems in the project. I didn't feel better but I didn't feel worse. This is my therapy and now I'm coping again.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. I know the story is only three chapters in but I was wondering if I could get some feedback about what you think about it so far along with any tips or suggestions you might have. Thanks for reading and thanks ahead of time for the feedback. The next installment should be coming very very soon. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek**

I looked at the space around me. The lower level of the house is really starting to come together. Of course I still have to varnish the floors and paint but I've managed to replace all of the rotted wood, windows and the roof. I'm trying to keep my mind off of the past. Whenever I'm not working on a project I think about that amulet, its owner and all the pain they've both caused but now it's not just me.

I got tired of looking of the black crusted walls so I went outside to work on the porch. Tonight is the full moon so I'm a little on edge. A home improvement project is just what I need to keep my temper in check and my mind occupied.

A few minutes later Ellen's car pulled up. She hopped out looking slightly disheveled but still as beautiful as ever.

"Derek I found out something about this necklace!" She said in an excited and off kilter voice.

"What?" I asked trying not so sound too anxious to hear.

"It belongs to a werewolf hunter!" She exclaimed.

"Interesting." I said nonchalantly.

She sat down on the front steps of my porch and suddenly I couldn't focus on the home improvement task before me because I was too busy focusing on her. The way the sorrow was rolling off her body was staggering. She's in a lot of pain, and there's not even that much anger left anymore.

"My mom got alcohol poisoning." She said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… She never used to drink before. My dad passing just drove her to it…" She said, sniffling and blotting her tears as she talked.

I went and sat beside her. I didn't know what else to do but sit there. The silence of the forest soon drowned out her sobs and she just sat on the steps staring into woods. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me. Before I could stop myself I placed a kiss on the top of her head. She rose up and looked at me with one brow raised before laughing and letting out a sigh, presumably one of relief.

"Derek you know you could have aimed a little lower." She said with a sneaky smile spread across her face.

"You mean your forehead?" I asked coyly.

"More along the lines of my lips." She said flatly.

"Well if you insist." I said grinning, while I moved closer to her to taste the lips I'd been invited to sample.

A simple kiss turned into a make out session. Ellen's horniness was turning me on. Everything from her scent, to the way her heart was running away made me want to take her into my house, lie her on my newly varnished floors and go to town with her. However when I sensed her horniness I also noted another scent… purity. She's a virgin and it wouldn't be right to be with her, especially not this way when she's still so emotionally vulnerable. I guess I must really care about her.

**Ellen**

Derek's kisses made me tingle all over in ways I've never felt before. I wanted so badly for him to make love to me but instead he pulled away from me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused and a bit frustrated.

"We don't need to go this far." He said in an unsure voice.

"Are you sure because everything is telling me that I want to do it, I know you can sense it." I said, trying to coerce him into the afternoon romp.

"I can but Ellen that's just your hormones. I think we should wait." He said with sympathy in his eyes.

I guess I did try to jump his bones just now huh? I kissed him softly once more on the lips before I headed to my car. He waved to me from the porch and then he slowly started to walk to my car.

"Stay out of the woods tonight. It's a full moon." He said in a whisper.

I remember those rules. It's a good thing I had no plans to go into the forest tonight. After leaving what used to be the Hale house, I went to the building that would soon be the bakery my mother and I were opening. I just had to do a little painting but it was almost done. Sadness overtook me when I thought about how my mom and I were going to be a team. Even though she says she was only supposed to go to Florida for a few weeks, I know that she will be there longer than that, hell she might even move up there and then I'll be all alone. If you look at it, I'm all alone now. I guess me and Derek have that in common for now.

While I was painting the stenciled cupcakes into the walls an athletic blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties knocked on the store's glass door. I opened it, a little cautious of what she might possibly want because it's clear that I'm not open.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked somewhat politely.

"Yes, this is a bakery right?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's going to be. We aren't open." I said, still trying to be polite but halfway failing.

"Well when do you open?" She asked.

"Next week." I answered, hoping that would end her questions.

"Well, I'm Kate. Just know that when you open you will have a customer in me." She said cheerfully, too cheerfully for my taste.

"Well thanks." I responded, not sure what else to say.

After Kate left I went back to painting. It seems to help take my mind off of my father's death and my mother's mental instability. Nothing like a little business improvement project to keep your mind occupied… but it seemed that the more I tried to paint and clear my brain, the more that kiss I shared with Derek seemed to invade my memory and my senses. It was electrifying and if I could have… I would have continued kissing him all day, even into the night. If he wouldn't have stopped me, I probably would have gone to bed with him and that would have been a huge mistake because if we are going to be an item I want to get to know more about him. We've both changed a lot since we were kids, at least I hope we have and it's high time I really get to know the workings of the new and older Derek Hale.

By the time I was done painting and stenciling every visible wall in the shop, it was sunset. I hurried and got back to my house before the moon made it into the sky. I closed all the blinds and made sure every door and window was securely locked. Just in case though I had one of my dad's shot guns.

I cooked a nice dinner of cereal for myself. I wasn't really in the mood to prepare an actual meal when I was going to be the only one eating it. I could have sworn I heard low growling around my house but when I peeked out the window there was nothing. Maybe it's just my imagination getting the best of me.

After I ate I showered, scrubbing all the paint off my skin, and I went to bed. I watched cooking programs until I drifted off into a deep sleep. While I was closing my eyes though I could have sworn that in the distance I heard a howl.

**Reviews please! What did you think? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek**

I was on the roof when I smelled an unfortunately familiar scent. I hopped down just in time to see that Kate Argent was standing right in front of me. An evil looking smile was spread across her face. I didn't know what she was there for but I knew that I didn't want her there at all.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, skipping the greeting.

"Just thought I'd tell you I met your little girlfriend. She's cute…chocolate skin, big brown eyes, curly hair and all that…humanity. It must drive you crazy." She said as she smiled at me threateningly.

"You leave Ellen alone or else I'll…" I stopped talking.

"Or else you'll what?" She asked, calling my bluff.

"What does she have to do with anything? You killed my family and you killed her father. Haven't you committed enough murder?" I asked… She looked surprised at my knowledge of her most recent crime.

"Tell your little girlfriend to stop snooping around or I'll kill her. Just like I did her father…just like I did your family." She said smugly as she was walking away. "Oh and here's an early birthday present."

She shot a taser at me. I was forced to my knees from the feeling of the barbs frying me. When she'd doled out enough pain she got in her car and drove off. It was just my luck that before I could get up from the ground Ellen came up.

"Derek!" She ran over to me hysterically.

"I'm fine." I said weakly, lying through my teeth.

"Who did this to you?" She asked with a cold voice.

"That's not important." I said, as I tried to catch my breath.

"Was it that bitch I saw driving off? Want me to go kick her ass?" She said with a serious expression.

"No. I don't want you to kick her ass. I'm fine." I said as I got up from the ground. I managed to balance at least a little to stay on my feet.

She didn't look convinced but I wouldn't expect her to be persuaded so easily. She's always been able to see through my bullshit. We walked into the house and I sat on the couch. Things were quiet for a while but I just knew she wouldn't let this go.

"So you never told me who she was…" She said in a low tone.

"A hunter. The one who…killed my family." I replied, not sure if I should have been telling her that.

"Ever thought about taking her out?" She asked.

"Always but if I did then her family would have me dead by the next day. I kind of want to live now." I said a little embarrassed that I was showing emotions. Well, an emotion besides anger.

"Well then let's just move or something… I don't know. I used to love this place but there are just so many bad memories here now." She said looking down to the ground, trying to hide her teary eyes.

"We can't just leave. Our lives are here. I'm not going to run from her. I did that years ago. I'm going to find a way to make her pay either with her freedom or her life but I don't want her blood on my hands." I said as I reached over to turn her head in my direction. "Understand?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied with a sigh.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, curious of her visit.

"I just felt like I wanted to come here. Is that okay? I don't have to start calling first do I?" She said sarcastically.

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Never know… I might have company." I said jokingly.

"The day Derek Hale has company besides hunters and…me will be the day I pay him one hundred dollars." She said with a sly smile on her face and a brow raised.

"Well prepare to give up the cash." I said in a cocky tone.

**Ellen**

The playful conversation we were having soon turned into something steamier. Our lips met and the smoldering began. I burrowed my fingers into his hair and he planted his hands on my hips. I undid the top buttons of my shirt but that wasn't enough for him. He pulled my shirt open making all of the buttons pop off and scatter around the room. I didn't object, even though I liked that shirt. Suddenly he was pulling down my bra straps.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He said in a low, winded growl.

I didn't even respond because I knew I wouldn't want him to stop. I wanted to go all the way this time and I know he did too. I'm not two natured like him but I didn't need to be to know that he was just as turned on and ready for action as I was. His hard, hot cock told me everything I needed to know.

I took my bra completely off and he palmed my breasts while placing soft kisses on them. He flickered my nipple with his tongue and I became wetter and hornier than I've ever been in my entire life. It was like being in a constant state of excitement and anxiety. My stomach had butterflies, and my core was just begging to be penetrated.

I stood up and took off my pants and underwear while Derek kicked his off. His hefty manhood stood at attention. A bit of fear ran through me but it was washed out by the overwhelming sense of arousal and excitement. He pulled me back to him and he laid me down on the couch.

Apprehension washed over me as I felt his hardness against my center begging for entrance. This is it and it feels right. At least one good thing came out of my moving back to Beacon Hills.

He entered me without warning and I shrieked, surprised by the sudden rush of pain. He moved his enormity in and out of me, it still hurt yet I didn't want it to stop. The hurt soon gave way gratification and I was moaning not from pain anymore but from pleasure. Derek kissed my lips and made a trail down to my neck and my chest. He sat up on the couch, pulling me up like I weighed nothing. He placed me on his lap and entered me again. This time I felt the entirety of him and I almost couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do but he showed me. He grasped my hips firmly as guided me up and down on his rock hard shaft. Soon I got the hang of it and he didn't have to guide me. I moved up and down while starting a gentle rocking motion. He sucked in air through his teeth while he threw his head back. I noticed that his gray eyes had turned a glowing, scary looking red but I wasn't alarmed, in fact I was more turned on that ever. In the midst of the orgasm that was fast approaching I told Derek my secret wish.

"Make me like you." I whispered breathlessly.

"No." He said in a grunt.

He kissed my neck sending me into infinity of bliss. He followed suite and released a bone trembling growl as he hit peak. I felt his warm essence fill me up, its times like this I'm glad I'm on the pill… I leaned against him while I regain my energy. He hugged me tight, like he was never going to let me go and I loved it but I had a bone to pick with him.

"Why won't you turn me? Don't you want me in your pack?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Humanity is a gift Ellen, enjoy it. If you were born like I was then I'd love to have to in my pack but I won't turn you. I won't let you give up your life and freedom. I won't let you relinquish your control. It's because I love you." He said sincerely.

I understood why he wouldn't. I didn't accept his answer but I dropped the topic when I realized he said he loved me.

"I love you too." I said nervously with a tremble in my voice.

"Why were you scared to say it?" He asked.

"Because Derek, everything about you scares me but I love it." I said honestly.

He flipped me over and we made love again.

**Derek**

I watched her sleeping. We had a crazy night, but it was great. Ellen and I consummated out relationship and I marked my territory. Even though last night was full of fun and love there is one thing that bothered me… her longing to be a werewolf. I know she hasn't completely forgotten about it, I just hope I can persuade her to see that it's not the life she wants. I lay back down in the bed next to her and I held into her while she slept. I never ever want to let her go.

**Derek's in looooovee… I would actually like to see that on season 2. Please review and thanks for reading champs!**


	7. Chapter 7

Is anybody still reading? Some feedback would be nice. Kinda want to get your take on everything that's going on so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ellen**

I should have been on a high. I just had my first time and it was great but instead when I went home all I could so was cry. I didn't regret my decision so I don't know why I was shedding the waterworks. Maybe because something so wonderful and normal happened in the middle of a fucking catastrophe. The police weren't even working on my father's case anymore. Sherriff Stilinski brushes me off whenever I go down to the station to ask about progress. All he tells me is that they have new leads but I know they don't. All I have is that stupid necklace so all I know is that whoever this bitch was…she was a hunter. Maybe it's high time she got hunted…

I went down to the basement pressing in the code that opened the secret door. I walked into my father's underground weapon cellar. If you need a gun, this is the place to get it. I walked around admiring all the deadly metal and explosives. I grabbed the first piece of steel my eyes landed on. It's time for target practice.

I didn't bother putting on earmuffs. I went over to where the target sat waiting. I was a little rusty so I let it stay still for the first round. Most of them went straight through the bulls eye hitting the brick wall behind the cardboard marker. After I'd warmed up I loaded in another clip and I decided to make things a little more interesting. I made the target move and if I say so myself I still didn't do too shabby. My dad did teach me one thing… he taught me how to shoot and kill.

After releasing my anger through bullets I decided to do some detective work. I went to the library to look up similar occurrences. The only thing that even came close was the Hale fire. There were tons of articles. What caused it, who died, how the community was shaken but one headline in particular caught my eye. **Kate Argent Cleared as Suspect in Hale Fire.** They had her picture in the paper and everything. It was the woman from the bakery but that's not the only place I recognized her from…. She was at Derek's yesterday.

**Derek**

It seems like lately I can't even go to town for a fucking burger without being pestered by that Jackson kid. He's so damn annoying, constantly begging me to change him. He doesn't know what he's asking for but if he did he'd run screaming and never look back. People think humanity is boring well I'd take boring old humanity over being a monster that is constantly hunted and captured… This life isn't glamorous… it's not like _Twilight or True blood_ where you always have a pack surrounding you. It's a lonely life. Most of us don't have packs, we don't have families and if we do find love… it's hard to keep babies. That's why I couldn't do what Ellen asked me to do last night. I couldn't take her humanity away.

Jackson starred me down from across the _Jolly Burger_ parking lot. I tried ignoring him but I saw him approaching the car.

"Derek." He said as he leaned into my car.

"Jackson." I said as I rolled the window up.

"You could have killed me man!" He said hysterically.

"Oops." I said nonchalantly. "What do you want?" I finally asked. His face lit up.

"You know what I want my man… I want the bite, the gift… the power." He said with a disturbing amount of excitement in his tone as the word _power _rolled off his tongue.

"Oh well if that's the case… no." I said sternly, hoping the message would finally sink into his thick skull.

"Fine man. I finally get it now. You want to be the only one who's special. Maybe if I go fuck with Stiles a little bit… get Scott mad he can turn me." He said trying to threaten me.

"Go right ahead… Scott is new so he won't turn you but he will kill you. Then you'll be just another partial corpse sprawled out in the woods. Is that what you fucking want?" I yelled before I could remember where I was.

"Easy man...Chill…" he said putting his hands up defensively.

"Go work out, fuck your girlfriend or do your algebra homework. It will never happen for you so snuff it." I yelled.

I rolled up the window and drove off stuffing the last of the greasy burger into my mouth. So much for a quiet meal with time to reflect and think. I drove by the bakery where I saw Ellen inside. She was handing a cupcake to a little girl. I eavesdropped without much choice, What else can you do when you hear everything?

"I like it cuz it's a pwincess." Said the little girl shyly.

"Well come back tomorrow and I'll have another pink princess cupcake waiting just for you." Ellen said with sincere happiness in her tone.

"Thanks miss… She's wanted to come but I just couldn't afford it." Said the little girl's mother gratefully.

"Don't worry… We always have extras left. Why don't you two take the rest of the muffins and cookies from today?" Replied Ellen.

"God bless you." Said the woman with quivering in her voice. She was about to cry.

I parked my car across the street from the bakery. I watched her through the window as she cleaned up and closed the shop. Some might call what I do stalking, I just call it up close and personal GPS tracking. She hopped in her car and she started driving but it wasn't toward home. Instead she was driving toward a completely different neighborhood…I wasn't sure what she was doing or where she was going. She parked her car and began walking up the street towards one of the houses. I followed her quietly and swiftly. That's when I realized where we were… The Argent residence. The shit is hitting the fan and splattering all over the fucking walls.

I got out of my car and I grabbed her before she could make it to the gate. She fought against me, making a gun fall out of her pockets and hit the ground with a loud metallic thud.

"Ellen you can't do what you are trying to do." I said, trying to be the voice of reason, when I knew I wanted Kate dead just as badly as she did.

"No Derek! She killed our families! She deserves to die!" She said, her voice cracking as the tears started to fall.

"Well this isn't the way Ellen. We'll both die, I assure you of that. I don't want to die, especially not now that I have something to live for. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a while and I won't lose you to some badly planned revenge murder plot." I said, trying not to be too emotional as I looked into big teary brown eyes.

"So you knew all along that she was the killer?" She said with hints of anger in her voice.

"Not all along, but when I saw that necklace I knew." I said flatly.

"And you didn't tell me." She said, sounding hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd do this Ellen my god! Do you honestly think the Argents will let you kill Kate without consequence! They will kill you and if they don't you'll end up in jail… but me there are no options for me. I'll die! So unless you want me to die, like Laura, like the rest of my family you'll get in your damn car and go HOME!" I yelled, the alpha in me showing his ugly face.

Shock and a streak of terror spread across Ellen's face as she picked up the gun and walked to her car. She gave me the stink eye while she was getting in and driving away. I wish she wasn't mad at me but I'd rather have her mad at me than lying somewhere in a shallow grave. I have to do whatever it takes to keep Ellen safe, even if that means protecting her from herself.

**Reviews please, I wanna hear your thoughts, predictions, questions and suggestions! Oh and thanks for reading. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ellen**

I haven't spoken to Derek in a week and its killing me. Part of me knows going to kill Kate Argent in that way was wrong, but another overwhelming part of me wishes he'd let me pull that trigger and blow her into kingdom come. I'm not mad at him but I needed some time to...regroup. Even though I can't see him, I still know he's always around me.

I put the finishing touches on the cinnamon rolls and I put them all on a plate. I opened the door of the garden. "Derek can we talk?" I said, knowing he could hear me even when I didn't see him. He came out, seemingly appearing from thin air. I held the plate of pastries in front of me as a peace offering and he took one while he smiled at me weakly, his eyes a bloody glowing red. Almost the color they were that night we had sex.

"I need to tell you...everything that went on." He said as he took a bite of the pastry in his hand. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

We went inside and he poured me a drink. Coffee with creamer and rum.

"Kate was more to me than just the hunter who killed my family. She was my first love. I was fifteen... still dumb and gullible. She was beautiful and she tricked me into believing she wanted me. We made love and saw each other in secret yet I was too dumb to see that she was just picking me for information. After the fire, she told me what she'd done... she told me that and laughed in my face then she shot me and left me in the woods, bleeding out and heartbroken. Laura came and cleaned me up; I told her it was a stray bullet, fired during hunting. She never knew that it was me... who gave Kate what she wanted and needed to put our family into their graves."

He looked empty and broken. I went over to him and I sat in his lap while I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tight.

"You didn't know, you thought she loved you Derek, it wasn't your fault." I said as I stroked the side of his face and tried to comfort him.

He kissed my chest and kissed the top of his head. We sat that way for a few minutes and I stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up as well, leading him into my bedroom. I got on my tip toes to kiss him; soon he just picked me up so that we were on the same level. We crashed onto my bed, wallowing on it while we kissed feverishly. Things were going slower than the first time. I had no complaints about it though. Stripping our clothes wasn't something we even thought about, yet it happened. It was involuntary, like breathing so we didn't even notice that we were suddenly flesh to flesh…well I didn't until the heat from his hot hands warmed my back.

We got under my sheets and things progressed from there. He pushed into me, surprising me. My toes curled a little tighter with every thrust he delivered to my core and every time we shifted we became more tangled in the sheets and each other. Derek looked me in the eyes, they were the color of steel yet they weren't cold.

We made love for an eternity. The sun started to set and we had hit peak countless times. Our bodies were in sync and so when the wave of euphoria came for the last time it engulfed us both. I called his name and he placed his lips to my neck, kissing it and my clavicle before making his way up to my lips. Afterwards he rolled off of me and we lay in bed while we watched the moon rise into the sky. I can't believe we spent the entire day in bed.

"So what does it feel like…to change?" I asked.

"At first like you are having a heart attack, then like you're being crushed and rebuilt. Not the best feeling in the world." He said with no emotion.

"Oh. So you know what I just thinking about?" I said, smiling about the thought.

"What?" He asked.

"How you used to follow me around. Why did you used to?" I questioned, looking up at him. His lips turned up in a reminiscent smile.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. You were so wild and unpredictable. I felt like you would get into trouble…remember that time there was a hurricane on the coasts and we had that really bad storm… you were out wandering in the woods and we ended up being caught out in the storm."

"Yes I remember that… I didn't know you were there until you pushed me out of the way when that huge tree was about to crush me. I couldn't see but you could so you got us to a cave and Peter came and got us. My dad was so mad and worried! He didn't know whether to spank me or hug me… I ended up getting a spanking and then a hug." I said laughing at what was now a fond memory.

"Yeah and I got a hero's dinner." Said Derek cockily.

"I never did thank you for saving my life did I?" I asked.

"Nope you didn't…" He said with a snarky tone.

"Well thanks for saving me Derek Hale." I said.

"Thanks for saving me Ellen Jones."

**Derek**

Talking about old times with her was fun. We had plenty of stories to reminisce about. I didn't want to crowd her so when I felt like it was getting too late I started to get up.

"Wait… where are you going?" She asked…

"Going home." I said.

"So soon? I mean…you can stay the night."

She looked at me with her big brown eyes while she wrapped her body in one of the tangled sheets. There was no way I could say no to that. When I went to get back in bed something came flying through the window. It hit Ellen in the arm and she yelled out in pain. Blood was running down her arm… I looked out the window and saw a black SUV escaping down the road. Kate. On the arrow there was a note saying "_Derek, moving on so soon?"_ Kate is a treacherous bitch.

"Ahhh fuck!" Ellen growled.

She snapped the arrow in half and removed it. I got some gauze from the bathroom along with some alcohol. After patching her up we got dressed and we started to devise a plan.

"Now I've really got to kill her Derek. That bitch has to die!" She yelled.

"I know… but how? She's a hunter, I'm a wolf and you're a baker… you're a baker." I said as I had my aha moment.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly.

"Let's let her eat cake." I said…

A devious glimmer appeared in Ellen's eyes as she caught my drift. Kate Argent is going to have her cake…and eat it too.

**What did you think? Reviews please and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ellen**

Now that I think about it, trying to shoot Kate Argent was a stupid idea. I'm an excellent shot but that's not my specialty. After all, I am only a baker. I put out the cupcakes for the "every sweet must go sale" that I was having today. I made sure to broadcast it all over town. It was kind of like an official opening up party. That's why I knew Kate Argent would probably show her sour face around here. She doesn't know what all I know about her. She will show up just to be sadistic in her own little disgusting way and that's what's going to burst her bubble. Derek was genius to pick hemlock as the poison of choice. Nobody will suspect it. I mixed the root from poisonous hemlock into the cupcake's crème filling; it was ground so well that she probably wouldn't even notice a difference. The cake was red velvet and for good measure I garnished the treat with hemlock flowers, I covered each of the poisonous little flowers with icing to make it seem edible, even going so far as to add on the edible sugar pearls seen on many wedding cakes.

It took about an hour to finish the deadly treat but once I was done I was certain this as my greatest creation yet. When I put it into the case everyone wanted to buy it but I couldn't let them. This cupcake was especially for Kate Argent.

People were in and out all day, getting cupcakes, muffins and other goodies. I was starting to think maybe Kate Argent wouldn't show but somewhere around lunchtime she came into the shop with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Told you I'd be back." she said.

"Yeah...they all come back." I said, growing impatient and excited already.

"Well... I'll have that big fancy one. What flavor is it?"

"Its red velvet but I just call it rubies and pearls."

"Pretty. I'll take it."

She paid for it and I watched the masterpiece leave the store. Kate sat at the table in front of the store window and she ate every last bit of the cupcake as she drank her coffee from the local cafe. After sitting there for a few minutes she got up and stumbled when taking her first step. The lack of coordination is starting to set in. Derek came in through the back and we watched as Kate, now probably disoriented walked into the middle of the street. There was a dump truck going at least fifty miles per hour. It didn't have time to stop so it struck Kate Argent, leaving her lifeless and barely recognizable as a human being. The truck driver stopped, explaining that he couldn't avoid hitting her. People gathered around the bloody specimen. Police officers arrived on scene along with ambulances. The paramedics knew they had nothing to save. The truck knocked her head off so she was dead...definitely dead.

Derek and I smiled to each other as they put her in the body bag. It's a crumby thing to celebrate but I'm happy she's dead. She got what she deserved and as far as I'm concerned... it should have happened sooner. The police didn't even bother to come into the shops and ask what happened, the witnesses outside just told them what they saw. As far as they were concerned Kate carelessly walked into the middle of the street and got hit by a dump truck.

**Derek**

It's finally over and now that it is I don't know how to react. My family is finally avenged but the feeling is bittersweet. Yes, Kate Agent got what she deserved but my family is still dead. Somehow I thought a life for a life would feel better but it doesn't. Not to say that I wouldn't want to kill Kate all over again I guess I just expected more...closure. We closed the bakery down early. The police tape and blood on the pavement was scaring away all of Ellen's customers. We went back to Ellen's place where we talked about what just happened. That's when I found out she had mixed emotions too.

"Shouldn't we feel more complete?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes." I said trying to keep a steady voice myself.

"Then why don't we! It's not fair! We should feel better!" She yelled chunking a plate against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Why don't I feel happy again! Why aren't I happy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She dropped to her knees sobbing and rocking. I didn't know what to say to her except the truth.

"I think we thought... killing her would give them life again." I said calmly...

"Is this what life is Derek? Losing the people you care about, killing the people responsible and still net getting to exhale?"

"Life is about pain and torment and bullshit Ellen… That's what life is about."

"Then why is it even worth living?" She asked.

"Because between the pain, torment there are some good times that even things out and help the bullshit not seem so…"

"Shitty?" She chuckled.

"Exactly." I said, cracking a smile at her inappropriate joke.

"Well where do we go from here? What do we do?" she asked, peering up at me, her big brown eyes glazed over with tears.

"We go on with life. You keep baking and I'll keep building. Oh and we keep making love."

"That sounds nice to me." She smiled at me shyly before looking down.

**Ellen**

Derek moved down the strap of my dress exposing my shoulders. He kissed them and he moved his way up to my neck, placing warm kisses on my skin. I got butterflies in my stomach and by the time he made his way to my lips I'd lost my ability to breathe. He slipped his hand under my dress, stroking my thigh gently as we remained tongue tied with each other. Suddenly I heard keys jingling at the door. I was surprised to see my mother… holding her bags and weighing about thirty pounds less.

Derek and I jumped apart like two opposing magnets before she turned on the lights.

"Well well well…what a surprise to come home to." My mother said with a sad smile on her face.

"Mom I didn't know you were coming back! I'm so happy to see you." I said,running over to her and hugging her."

"I decided it was time to come home." She said, hugging me back.

Derek bid us goodbye and I helped my mother unpack while I filled her in on all that's happened since she's been gone. Well…almost all that's happened. There is one secret I will be taking to the grave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Derek**

I went to my house and I picked up an unfamiliar scent. My claws elongated and I prepared to attack...hunters. They can't leave me alone for a second can they? I got closer to my porch and I noticed Argent there with a gun in his hand. Great, I'm going to get shot again tonight.

"Argent..." I said, exhaling deeply.

"Hale. I know you know about my sister's death, true?" He asked while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah." I replied briskly, ready to have the conversation ended.

"And I know you know...they've linked her to several murders. Including your family's." He said looking down; it almost looked like he was ashamed.

"I'd heard. What's that got to do with me?" I asked with a raised brow, figuring that he'd known it wasn't really accidental.

"Kate was my sister but...she was a killer. She did lots of things she shouldn't have and let's just say... she gave us a bad name." He said with a tiny smirk upon his cold face.

"And?" I asked trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings. Oh and I know you were in town and you saw everything." He said looking me dead in the eyes again.

"So. There were lots of people in town." I said, weakly defending myself.

"If the police come to ask about her death again you know now what you knew then. Nothing." He said with no facial expressions. Not anger, remorse or regret.

"You killed your own sister?" I asked, confused about what he was insinuating.

"Not me... the elders. They want to offer you immunity. If you keep your trap shut." He said.

"Deal."

We shook hands and then he left. I went inside my house and I sat down, trying to comprehend what just happened here. Kate Argent would have died with or without our brilliant plan. Her own elders were planning to bump her off. Isn't it crazy the way karma works? I jumped in the shower and when I was rinsing off I felt hands wrapping around my torso. I noticed a familiar scent. A scent I love to smell.

"How'd you get in?" I asked Ellen.

"I picked your locks." She said with a grin.

"I thought you were spending time with your mother?"

"No, she's sleeping." She replied.

**Ellen**

Derek leaned down, kissing me roughly and wildly. His thumbs ran across my nipples, hardening them and sending chills through my body. His hands moved down, leaving a trail of tingles as evidence that they'd been all over me. One of them landed on my ass, which he caressed and squeezed. The other landed at the petals of my essence, his fingers massaged my delicate pearl in a circular motion, making me freeze up completely. He captured my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he sped up the motion. I felt the wave coming and I let out a moan, still locked lips with him, as it hit me.

He gave me a devious smile before lifting me up and entering me. My center was already pounding; hot core accepted him readily as he glided his enormity in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist for more stability and I held onto him. I tightened my walls around him and he let out a growl, his eyes flashed red. He slapped me on the ass and delved deeper into me, I gasped and he chuckled at my reaction. He sped up the pace and I couldn't keep myself from being vocal. I moaned his name while I arched my back, trying fruitlessly to relieve the tension building up in my body. Derek stroked me deeper and I didn't even need to tell him to because out bodies were in perfect harmony and every movement shifted us closer and closer to the big finale. I thought I might explode before it actually happened but I was wrong because just when I thought I'd start pulling out my hair it hit me like a nuclear explosion. The feeling started in my core and radiated out leaving me paralyzed and unable to stop moaning Derek's name. He kissed me gently, still moving inside me and I felt the warmth from his own person explosion fill me up. He dropped to his knees in the tub, taking me down with him and he lay on top of me while the spray from the hot water washed over us.

When we got the strength to get up we did. By then the hot water had turned warm and we were starting to get the chills. I wrapped myself in one of his huge towels and we went into his bedroom. I sat on his bed and he walked over to me, pushing me back against the huge pillows. He flipped open the towel and spread my legs apart. His tongue gently ran over my pearl, feeling almost like a feather's tickle. Those tickles soon turned into firmer laps and gentle nibbles to my core that made me squeeze Derek's head between my thighs. He knew what he was doing. Whenever I looked down at him after each and every orgasm he smiled up at me. I think he just likes to hear me scream his name. When he'd decided I'd had enough of the pleasant torture he got on the bed beside me and he held me. We looked out the window to see the stars. They were beautiful.

"Kate's brother was here earlier." He said in almost a whisper.

"What'd he want?" I asked, afraid that my plan wasn't as untraceable as I thought.

"To tell us they were the reason Kate died and not to say jack shit to the cops." He blurted out.

"So she was going to die anyway… interesting." I said, wondering if she even felt any pain at all from the cupcake.

"Also…the hunters are giving me immunity." He said softly.

"That's great Derek!" I said hugging his neck. He hugged me back too, wrapping his big arms around me.

We lay in his bed admiring the stars and talking until the first glimpses of light from the sun peeked through the window.

**So what are you guys thinking so far? Let me know! =) Oh, and as always, thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Derek **

"That's why I need your help Derek. When I'd finally realized I needed to stay human, I got the bite and now I don't know what to do. Please, let me be in your pack?"

Jackson was sitting at my table crying like a girl. Now that he's finally got what he wants he doesn't want it. I tried to warn him. None the less, I can't have him killing people and running around rogue. It's hard enough when you are used to being in a pack and suddenly you are the only one left standing, but when you are rogue from the beginning...you are in more danger than anyone else because you don't know anything about your second nature.

"Fine, but don't ask too many questions, don't talk too much and stay out of my way. Be a quick study and for goodness sake... stop bathing in that funky aftershave." He hugged me and I pushed him off. "No hugging." I said. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh right... you can save all your hugging for Banging Ellen... she's hot, you must keep her howling aye?"

I turned around and a growl escaped my lips before I could stop it...not that I actually wanted to stop it.

"Another rule...don't ever talk about my girlfriend in that way."

Jackson put his hands up defensively and a stupid smile grew across his face. "Alright man... I get it. Okay sorry..."

I wondered who would have been passing through and who could have bitten Jackson? I pondered on it but I decided not to let it bother me too much. I spent the entire day telling Jackson things about being two natured. I told him everything I knew and by the time I was done schooling him the moon was raising in the sky. We went outside. The buzz of transformation was in the air. Everything in my body started to shift, feeling both painful and familiar. Then, like I expected my mind went and I was the wolf.

**Ellen**

"Mom! Mom where are you!" I yelled frantically into the night. The backdoor was open and she was nowhere to be found but there were empty booze bottles scattered along the kitchen floor. Something seemed off about her and now I know what it is. She's still depressed and apparently she has a drinking problem.

I grabbed my coat and I ventured out into the darkness of the forest looking for her. I went into the woods, every so often seeing a clue that she was there somewhere like a poncho or an earring. Then I heard loud howls ring out. I looked up at the sky and saw that there was a full moon. "Mom please! Where are you follow my voice!" I screamed wishing she'd appear so that we could avoid being eaten by werewolves. How fucked up would that be if I were eaten by my own boyfriend?

I ventured deeper and deeper into the forest where I eventually found my mother, dressed only in her under slip with a bottle of Vodka turned up. "Mom, come on we have to get inside." she looked at me like she was dazed and disoriented, which I'm sure she was. I managed to get her up off the ground but by then it was too late.

There was a low growl coming from behind me. My mother's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide but no scream came out. I looked back to see this huge hairy monster with red, glowing eyes looking down at me. His teeth were like razors and his claws like machetes. I didn't know what to do or where to go so I grabbed my mother's hand and I started running. Soon she sobered up enough to run too. We were closer to Derek's house so that's where I was headed.

Howls broke out from all around the forest and suddenly the wolf behind us was nowhere to be found. I knew this wasn't a good sign but I couldn't stop running.

I made it to the front yard of the house. A wolf even bigger than the one that was chasing us jumped down from the roof, blocking out path to the door. The smaller wolf who was chasing us appeared out of the darkness of the forest, stalking towards us slowly. The larger wolf growled at it, and it retreated back into the woods. Then the big wolf walked slowly towards us and we took steps backwards. An exposed tree root made me trip and fall on my ass. My mother gasped and stood aside. His eyes were locked on me. He walked over to and sniffed me, his cold nose pressing against my face. All of the sudden he back away and grunted, turning his head as if telling me to scram. Derek... it had to be. He must have picked up my scent and sort of recognized it.

We started running like our lives depended on it because our lives did depend on it. An exposed tree root once again sent me crashing towards the ground. When I hit the ground my leg hit a rock, it was broken. There was no doubt about that. The bone was sticking out of my skin. "Mom, you have to go on! Run! Go!" I cried and yelled.

"I can't leave you here baby! I can't you'll die!" She said through her tears, the smell of liquor still strong on her breath.

"Mom please, just go. I'll be fine... I know more about this world than you do." She looked confused.

"Mom, I love you but you have to run, now...Get out of the woods. Go to the house and lock the doors." I said, scooting myself against a tree.

"You really think a house will keep them out?" She asked.

"Yes mom... they won't enter your house in that form but if you want extra reassurance... under my bathroom sink there's a pistol and in dad's study... on his whiskey tray is a silver bullet."

I said as the pain really started to get to me.

"I love you Ellen. I love you." she said, hugging me. "I love you too Ma, and don't come back tonight. Now go!"

She ran and I sat there against the tree. I heard noises. Twigs cracking and heavy breathing. Low growls were all around me but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't walk, not even if I wanted to, at this point I couldn't even crawl. Tonight very well may be the night I die. I started crying...as silently as I could. Then something shadowed over me, blocking the light from the moon. I couldn't tell which wolf it was but I knew, from the look on its face this wouldn't end well. I didn't try to move, I didn't even fidget. I could only sit there trembling in fear as the creature knelt beside me, sniffed me again and licked the side of my face leaving a slimy trail of saliva. For hours it looked at me and then as the light of the moon started to give way to the shining sun it stepped back and went through a seemingly painful transformation... Underneath the monster, like I'd suspected was Derek. He passed out. I poked him in an attempt to wake him up. Not only so he could help me, but to make sure he's okay. When I poked him a second time he scratched me on the arm with his razor sharp claws. Blood gushed from the wound and I cried out. Suddenly Derek's eyes went from that blazing red to steel gray and he looked at me in horror. "Ellen...What happened?" I couldn't talk. Instead I just shook my head no.

He picked me up and carried me to his house where Jackson was sitting on the porch. Derek carried me inside and put me on the breakfast table. He looked at my arm and then he licked it. The bleeding stopped and the pain went away. Then he rose up my pants to examine my broken leg. "Jackson, get over here." He said in a stern voice.

"What?" Said Jackson with a bit of attitude.

"Just get over here and hold her down. Ellen...this is going to hurt." He said, looking in my eyes sympathetically.

"What are you going to do?"I asked afraid of what he'd say.

"3...2...1" He snapped my bone back into place and I yelled out, crying, screaming and trying to get out of Jackson's grip. After doing that he sewed up the open wound and he disinfected the area. When the pain started the mellow down he moved me to the couch and he gave me a stern look. I knew what was coming next.

**Derek**

I was furious at Ellen! She could have gotten herself killed going into the forest! She could have gotten herself killed just being around me! After I patched her up I sat her down on the couch. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You know not to ever come in the woods during a full moon! Why would you do something so reckless?" I said yelling, and not regretting the fact that I did.

"I didn't try to Derek, my mom she wandered out into the woods. I couldn't just leave her out there! Then when I found her a wolf found us... so we ran to your house and you made the other wolf stop chasing us and then when we were leaving I tripped and fell. I broke my leg, sent my mom on without me and then you came and looked at me for hours until you finally changed back. It wasn't my fault."

I hugged her and I didn't let her go for a couple minutes. I'm just surprised I didn't kill her. I would have never forgiven myself if I had. I sent Jackson home and then I loaded Ellen into my car and I took her home. The place looked like it had been ransacked because the windows were broken out in some places and the front door was wide open. "Stay here." I told her. She really didn't have a choice. I went inside and it looked like a tornado had come through the place. There was broken glass everywhere and articles of clothing. The only scent I picked up on though was Ellen's mom's. She must have done all this herself. Among all the mess I found a piece of lavender stationary paper. It was addressed to Ellen. I took the paper out to her.

**Ellen**

_Ellen, I love you more than you can imagine but I'm not well...not mentally and I haven't been since you father passed. I've been lying to myself and telling myself that I'm fit to be living unassisted but the truth is that I need help. I'll see you again one day my sweet girl. I love you...Make Derek take good care of you. Love, Mommy._

I was in shock. I couldn't believe she was gone from my life again, just like that...gone. I just sat there looking at the paper. I didn't cry and I hardly even breathed. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. "Do you want to go inside?" Derek asked. I couldn't make myself speak so I just shook my head from side to side. He nodded and we left the house.

We went to a burger joint in town. Nobody was there, probably since it was so early in the morning. He ordered up two double cheeseburgers with fries and cokes. He handed me the food. "Eat." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Yes you are, I can hear your stomach growling. She'll be back... she's your mom and she loves you. Last night just made her realize she needed help." He said.

"Well why didn't she get help here or let me help her?" I asked.

"Maybe she didn't want you to see her in her weakest moment anymore. When she finds her footing she'll be back." He said, concluding the conversation and eating his meal. I unwrapped the burger and took a bite. I finished mine before he finished his, and he started before me. I guess I was hungry after all.

After eating we picked me up some crutches from the drug store and he dropped me off at home. I wanted to be alone to reflect on nearly dying, seeing him in his other form and most of all...my mom leaving again. I crutched into the house and looked at the mess. What happened here? I crutched into the bathroom and I filled the tub up with hot water. I wasn't really in the mood for bubble or oils. I lowered myself into the tub and I started to cry, thinking about everything that's happened in the past twelve hours. At least I still have Derek.

**Hi, I know its been a while since I've added. I apologized, I've just been so swamped with work and school that I haven't had the time or the energy. I hope you all like this update**


	13. Chapter 13

**Derek**

It's been about two weeks since Jackson's change, the new moon and the absence of Ellen's mother. I've finished remodeling my house. I've been working day and night to do it and I'm proud to say its like a brand new structure from head to toe. The only thing that's missing is people. There's me…of course but there needs to be someone else there. Ellen, maybe some little people too.

I went to Ellen's bakery and I sat at a chair in the cafe across the street. I watched her and I listened as she sold her treats. She paid special attention to the children as always. Even with a boot on her broken leg she still manages to move swiftly.

I decided to stop spying and go over to the shop where she was. I should have known a pesk would hinder me.

"Derek! Oh Derek thank goodness I found you man!" Jackson said, flailing his arms as he sprinted down the sidewalk.

I could keep going or I could stop. I really wanted to keep going but I stopped to see what the twerp wanted. This whole "alpha" thing might be more of a challenge than I thought.  
>"What's the matter?" I asked.<p>

"I did something terrible!" He yelled.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down! How terrible was it?" I began to fear that the answer might be. Then a smell his me. It was strong and pungent odor. This is not happening! "Did you kill someone?"

"Sort of..." Jackson said before pulling off his backpack and opening it to reveal a dead cat with the name - inscribed on the collar. "It's my neighbor's cat! She's had it fifteen years and its worth like...a lot of money! What do I do? What do I do!"

"Before we do anything you are going to have to shut the hell up!" I yelled, making him stop his blubbering. "First rule of thumb, you never carry the body around in your backpack! You're just begging to be caught! Now come on."

We hopped in my car and went to the woods. I didn't go too deep into it because it's a stupid cat we are burying not a person. I dug a tiny hole and threw the feline corpse inside. I turned around to go and Jackson stopped me.

"Wait! We have to do a funeral!" He said.

"I'm not doing a funeral for a damn cat. How'd you kill it anyway?" I asked curious to know what the animal had done to end its life.

"Well, it was peeing in our grass and when told it to leave it hissed at me with its hairs on edge like it wanted to fight so...before I could control myself it's tiny neck was between my teeth."

I shook my head and motioned for him to come on after he gave a few parting words to the deceased cat. I've heard of losing your temper and slaughtering a house full of people but never small animals. I guess everyone's emotional triggers are different though.

I dropped the cat killer off at school where he belonged and I made my way back to the bakery where Ellen was. I saw that there was a sign up that said "closed for one hour" so this must mean one thing. She's baking more goods.

I went in through the back door. I saw her piping icing onto cupcakes and the smell of sweet cinnamon filled the air. She jumped when she saw me but she smiled nonetheless. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled under and she put the icing bag down.

"Derek, you know I can't right now. I'm out of cinnamon rolls and I promised people I'd reopen in an hour."

"Couldn't you be a little late?"

**Ellen**

Before I could answer he was kissing me like he hadn't tasted my lips in years. We backed away from the kitchen and he led me into the little room that was intended to be my office. I turned around and placed my apron on a nearby chair. His impatience got the best of him so he reached around me and ripped off my shirt, buttons flew in all directions and made thuds as they hit the linoleum. He bent me over and desk and pulled down my jeans. I heard his zipper and suddenly I was filled with him. He thrusted me forcefully but not too rough. It felt good, great even. With every move he made inside me my walls clenched around his hardness which made me yell out with pleasure, mostly it was his name that left my lips. "Derek! Fuck! Mmmmmm!" He leaned over and kissed me while counting down the seconds until an orgasm hit, sending me into a tailspin of pleasure. My knees buckled as the wave of bliss pulsed through my body sending electric butterflies all over me. A few seconds later he leaned over and kissed the back of my neck again while releasing a guttural, animalistic growl as he filled me with his essence. I rose up and leaned into him as I attempted to regain the solidity in my legs and catch my breath. When I found that I could breathe and walk again I pulled up my pants and got redressed, using a safety pin before going into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back out he was fully dressed too.

I didn't say anything; I just got the treats from the oven, cooled them with a fan and iced them quickly before sitting them out. Derek just looked at me for a moment as I rearranged everything in my display case. It bothered me so I called him on it.

"What? Why are you acting so weird…staring and what not?" I asked.

"No reason… I finished my house."

"Derek! You didn't tell me that!"

"I'm telling you now. The paint officially dried last night. I even planted more grass. It almost looks inviting."

"That's great. Do I get a tour?"

"Well. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's a big house and I'm there all alone…"

"Yes. And?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

I didn't know what to say at first. Something told me to say yes but something also told me to really think about that.

"It was a stupid idea…" He said in a discouraged tone.

"No, it was a great idea I just have a question. Where would I go during full moon nights?" I asked.

"Back to your parents place. I mean you don't have to move everything. You can occupy both houses." He said.

"Oh Derek! We're moving in together! That means I get to decorate!" I said, excited at the possibility of being able to finally put my own flair on a house.

"What did I get myself into?"

_So once again I'm sorry for not adding sooner I've still been swamped with work, school and volunteering but now that the break is near I should be updating more. Thanks so much for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So guys thanks for reading all the chapters so far. This is going to be the last one…it will sort of wrap things up and send Derek and Ellen off into the sunset toward their happily ever after. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Ellen**

"And you two are sure this is what you want?" Asked the judge.

"Yes your honor. We're in love." Said Derek speaking for us both.

I shook my head in agreement, we signed the certificate and the judge said a few words before pronouncing us man and wife. I've been living with Derek for two months and today when we woke up we just decided to tie the knot. It was an impulsive decision but I think it's the right one.

After we left the courthouse Stiles, Scott and Jackson were waiting outside it and throwing rice at us. Derek looked annoyed.

"Jackson, I thought I told you not to tell anybody!" Yelled Derek.

"This was good news I couldn't help it!" Said Jackson back in defense.

It felt right to be his but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I'd always thought on my wedding day I'd have a big fancy ceremony where my father gave me away and my mother cried. Of course, I don't care so much about the ceremony; I just wish my parents could be here.

As if on cue Sherriff Stilenski's car pulled up and my mother got out of the passenger side. I thought I was seeing things but I knew I wasn't when she ran towards me, looking healthy and back to her former self.

"Hi honey!" She said.

"Mom? Is it really you?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course, who else? I tried to get here sooner but the Sherriff over here refused to put on his lights."

"How did you know?"

"Well, when Jackson told Stiles this morning he gave me a heads up."

"They knew where you were? How come they didn't tell me?"

"I asked them not to. I needed to get better and I didn't want you to see it because that process was ugly but I'm getting better now and I'm back…"

My mother and I cried as we embraced each other. When we finally did pull away we dabbed our tears, careful not to mess up the makeup.

"So I have a son in law… Well, I can't say it's a total surprise that Derek worked his way into our family." She said, looking at Derek with a smile.

"Do you want to tell her Ellen?" Asked Derek.

"Oh…yes. I guess you all will be the first to know we are adding somebody new to our lives." I said cautiously.

My mother screamed before hugging both me and Derek again. She cried too. I guess I've always expected her reaction to be this way when she found out about her first grandchild.

Derek placed his hand on my belly and he kissed my cheek. If I could I'd stay in this moment forever I would.

**Derek**

"No! I can't do it please it hurts! I! Ahhhhhh!" Ellen screamed.

I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. She was in labor with our baby and there was no way I could do anything to ease her pain. Her mother held a cold, wet rag to her head while I offered my hand to be squeezed whenever she saw fit.

"Alright Mrs. Hale, only one more big push and you'll be a mommy. Work with me now, 10, 9, 8…" Said the doctor as he prepared to catch the baby.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ellen let out a loud scream and she fell back on the bed, exhausted. The next sound to fill the air was that of a different variety. It was the baby.

"You've got yourself a healthy baby boy. Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Sure."

I went and snipped it with the scissors they gave me and then they passed the baby to Ellen. She was crying and her mother was too.

"Hi baby… Hi, you're so beautiful." Said Ellen as she cooed over the baby.

She looked up at me and smiled, reaching for my hand. I leaned down to kiss her and she handed me the baby. I'd never held one before so her mother had to help me out but once I did it was the most nerve wrecking thing I'd ever been through. He was so tiny and so light. He squirmed in my arms and I was afraid that I'd broken him. I've never felt this kind of fear, protectiveness and joy before, at least not at the same time. For once I had a totally human feeling; I had the feeling of a new dad.

Ellen stayed in the hospital for a day and then we got to bring the baby home. His room was decorated thanks to his mom and grandma. We lay him in the crib for a nap and then we watched him sleep. Every twitch, every facial expression and every single breath was adorable. I knew I was turning into one of those annoying parents but I didn't care.

After a few minutes Ellen went to rest and I went out on the front porch. I looked at my yard and thought about all the memories I had on it, and in this very house. It's no longer the place where death crept up on me and wiped away my family, my hopes and dreams in a single blow…no… now it's the place where new life is spawned and where happiness washes over every surface. Life is finally great again.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
